Story mode
Story mode is the basic gameplay form of Eternium. It includes 3 Acts, 38 levels and 2 extra levels (Act 1 has 16 levels, Act 2 has 12 levels, and Act 3 has 10 levels). Levels and enemies level up with your hero, which increases their damage and survivability (Toughness/Recovery). Each act has at least one boss. For Act I, there are three (Magroth, The Broken Dragon, and Gorgona). For Act II, there is only one (Xenodon Giant). And Act III has two bosses (Gorlak and Elban) Story In Act 1, your hero starts their vengeance to hunt for Ragadam. The hero has already walked through the grass lands of Elderath, the human home World where they live. As Ragadam has corrupted the planet, he escaped to Levania to continue his corruption. However the hero will not let it be and set on a hunt, while they need their Companions to go with them. After crossing dark ruins you will find friendship in your Companion Marcus living in the village near Anderra. After saving him from hands of Evil followers of Ragadam and clearing the lands, he will join your side. You both have decided that you need the healer living in Anderra. You need her healing to get further. Later, travelling the road to Anderra you discover that ancient demon, Magroth has already corrupted all graves in the huge graveyard. Well, you needs to fight it through, Magroth will have revenge later. After reaching Anderra you find Eileen and move to the very top of a near mountain, the Severed Mountain to fight Magroth. However he escapes to Anderhelm before you fight him. No need to wait. Magroth is full of evil and keeps the corruption so you keep going. Anderhelm is a fortress placed between the two mountains of Wailing Peaks and Severed Mountain. After killing Magroth there, you need to unite with one more ally - Robin the Archer. She is imprisoned by Ragadam's Broken Dragon and you keep on the journey. When finally reaching the dragon you take her down and join Robin. After removing a stone from the dragon and clearing her mind of Ragadam's corruption, she takes you to Levania and she flies across the starts to rest among the skies. Act 2 begins after the Dragon left to rest. You continue hunting for Ragadam. He has already started his new plans. When you with your companions land here, it reveals Levania - The moon of Elderath. After fighting a few of Ragadam's skeletons and moon inhabitants, that have united with Ragadam, you embark on the other side of the moon, to the temple where Elban with his Master Ragadam lurks. After days of travelling and fighting you find out what Ragadam's plans are. The project Desparia - he wants to control Levania absolutely. In the next days you finally reach the Temple. When however it also reveals that Elban and his Master have escaped, and left there a monster to fight you. In Act 3, you finally enter the third planet, Nirgal - The Rusty Planet and keep going. The pyramids stand far away. When entering the old pyramid it reveals another part of the story. Ragadam is trying to open the Crucible and he uses lifecrafters on this, placed beneath the pyramids. You then get back on the surface and travel the desert to the old ruins of an ancient civilisation that lived on this planet. Clearing the town and passing by The Legendary Wall to the even more Legendary City of Malador, where Gorlak has already arrived. After making your way there and killing him, you enter the Crucible. Killing Elban there, when however it reveals the fact that you are too late and that Ragadam has already set on the journey to corrupt whole universe - the whole Eternium. The story will be updated when Act 4 will comes out. Trivia *Story mode had only 2 acts until 2015. This leads to many theories that Act 3 would bring Ragadam as the final boss to the game, but he was moved to later updates. With Act 4 released in August 2018, final boss was yet again moved to further act. *Act III was added on 8th July 2015. *In the beginning of each Act, your hero says the words: "I will hunt you Ragadam, across the worlds!".